


Darling It's Better Down Where It's Wetter (Take It From Me)

by imaginary_golux



Series: Merfolk [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Merpeople, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outtake from between chapters 1 and 2 of Part of That World, in which Poe daydreams about some of the things he and Finn never got to do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling It's Better Down Where It's Wetter (Take It From Me)

Poe and Finn haven’t shared more than a few more kisses during their infrequent meetings, but that doesn’t mean Poe hasn’t _wanted_ to do more, only that they haven’t had time and - honestly - talking has been more interesting, because Poe can have sex anytime he likes but talking to an actual _merman_ \- an actual merman who’s also one of the most fascinating and sweet men Poe has ever met - is new and exciting.

But yeah, Poe wants to do more, and during the long months after Finn is called away by the merwoman, he spends far too many evenings constructing elaborate fantasies. His favorite, the one he revisits many times over the course of those endless months, starts with a calm day, and a raft.

*

Poe strips down to his boxers before he swims out to the raft that’s moored in the cove, bobbing very gently in the tiny waves, and hauls himself up onto it, sprawling out in the sunlight and sighing in contentment. Finn surfaces next to him, and turns to float on his back, hands clasped beneath his head, smiling up at Poe with lovely brown eyes. Poe leans over the side of the raft, careful not to upset it, and presses his lips to Finn’s, revels in the way Finn kisses back, careful of his sharp teeth. Finn tastes like salt, a little, but Poe would put up with far worse than salt for the pleasure of Finn’s lips under his.

Eventually, though, his neck gets tired, and he rolls back onto the raft, lounges back contentedly. Finn reaches out and latches on to the side of the raft with one clawed hand, so he won’t drift away, and Poe amuses himself by stroking each of those sharp claws in turn, tracing his fingers gently over the back of Finn’s strong hand and up his beautiful arm. Finn laughs, soft and delighted, and Poe scoots closer to the edge of his raft so he can run his hand over Finn’s chest, stroke long and slow down Finn’s torso as Finn makes quiet happy noises at his touch and closes his eyes in pleasure.

Finn’s hard, Poe notices, and he curls his hand around Finn’s generous length carefully, grins to himself when Finn gasps and shivers beneath his hand, strokes slowly for a while until Finn is shuddering, breath coming harshly in his throat. And then Poe says - the first words they’ve exchanged on this lazy, calm day - “Would you like to fuck me?”

Finn’s eyes snap open. “ _Could_ I?” he asks. “How would that - how would we make that work?”

Poe smirks and skins out of his boxers, careful not to tip the raft. He’s already prepared himself, of course, he’s slick and ready and _wanting_ and has been since before he made it to the beach, and now he slips into the water facing Finn and reaches back to hook his arms over the side of the raft, keeping his head above water. Finn flips over so he’s facing Poe, holding himself upright in the ocean with easy motions of his beautiful tail, and kisses Poe carefully.

“C’mere,” Poe says, and when Finn slides a little closer he raises his legs and loops them around where Finn’s hips would be if he was human. Poe’s pretty much helpless like this, his arms stretched out to either side clinging to the raft and his legs wound around Finn, careful of the scales, out here in the ocean which is Finn’s element, and it’s an oddly delicious feeling. Finn could do anything he liked to Poe, out here.

Finn grips the raft on either side of Poe, careful not to nick Poe’s arms with his claws, and grins. “Okay,” he says, “I think I get it. Can I -?”

“Go slow,” Poe says, because Finn is _generously_ endowed. “But yeah. _Please_.”

Finn smiles and brushes a careful kiss against Poe’s lips, and then his cock is nudging up against Poe’s entrance, and Poe shivers and lets his head fall back, trusts himself to Finn’s strength and the wood of the raft, and moans long and low and loud as Finn slides ever-so-slowly into him. “Fuck yes,” he says, as Finn finally bottoms out, hips pressed snug against Poe’s and the water lapping at Poe’s chest a delightful, chilly counterpoint to the heat of Finn’s skin pressed against him. “That’s it, darling.”

“Salt and stone, you’re beautiful,” Finn murmurs, and rocks his hips carefully, and Poe can’t keep from moaning again at the sensation. “That’s good?”

“So good,” Poe tells him, and Finn leans in and kisses him again and then begins to move in earnest, his tail lending extra strength to every thrust, and Poe lets himself moan and whimper and cry out, because out here on the ocean there’s no one but Finn to hear. “So good, darling!”

Finn fucks him _hard_ , all the power of his ocean-bred strength behind each thrust, and oh, Poe’s going to be feeling this tomorrow, he’s going to be sore for a _week_ , but it’s worth it, so worth it, to have Finn _inside_ him, panting endearments against his lips and warm between Poe’s legs and _here_.

Finn comes with a loud and almost startled shout, and Poe can hear his claws sinking _into_ the wood of the raft, is reminded all over again of how dangerous his beautiful, inhuman lover is; and then Finn kisses him, all heat and eagerness, and Poe arches up against the warm skin of Finn’s stomach and comes, untouched, shaking with the pleasure of it.

Poe sags, wrung out with pleasure, and nearly loses his grip on the wood; Finn chuckles and scoops Poe up in his arms, lifts him out of the water and back onto the safety of the raft, hooks his own elbows over the side and rests his chin on his hands and watches Poe proprietarily while Poe catches his breath. When he can think again, Poe rolls over and kisses Finn softly.

“So good, darling,” he says, and Finn smiles.

*

Poe comes into his own hand, biting his lip to keep the words which want to spill out of his mouth safely behind his teeth, and sighs. For all he knows, Finn’s never coming back - this might be all Poe has of him _forever_ , a few too-brief shining memories and too many desperate dreams.

But he won’t forget, and he won’t stop dreaming. Maybe Finn will come back, someday. Poe won’t give up just yet.


End file.
